identityvfandomcom-20200223-history
Kurt Frank
Kurt Frank, or the Explorer, is one of 20 Survivors currently featured in Identity V. Background Kurt is an experienced explorer, passionate about exploring the limits of humanity. He has sailed across the English Channel, flown over old-growth forests in a hot air balloon, and, of course, joined a life-or-death game. As a master of survival, maybe he has a good shot at winning? The adventurer Kurt-Frank was born in Yorkshire, England. After he was born, he moved with his parents and immigrated. He went from England to Italy, then to France, and back to the UK, constantly moving through a variety of adult travelers. This unique experience made Kurt feel like a migratory bird, forming a typical escaped personality, and it was difficult to concentrate. Every day, he was obsessed with reading novels about ancient artifacts and expeditions, such as the classic Gulliver's Travels. He always thought that he was a great adventurer. The adventurer Kurt is good at sailing and hot air balloon driving, and because he had been reading Gulliver’s Travels, he goes out almost every day. He brings the book with him since Kurt wants to be as small as the protagonist. External Traits Deduction Target # Treasure Hunt #: Hey, this is like a dragon’s lair. I bet there’s treasure here! #* Basic Objective: Open 1 chest #* Advanced Objective 1: Open 2 chests #* Advanced Objective 2: Open 3 chests #; Conclusion #: A journal entry: I'm walking in the wild and then, look! This is what I found in the dragon's lair...a torch? I take those stories too seriously. # Road to Success #: You should’ve gone to college, father once said. #* Basic Objective: 50% co-op decoding progress #* Advanced Objective 1: 70% co-op decoding progress #* Advanced Objective 2: 100% co-op decoding progress #; Conclusion #: A journal entry: I don’t like school. Nothing but callous snobs. # Russian Roulette #: I love it here; it truly is beautiful! Everyone is so kind! #* Basic Objective: Complete 1 calibration #* Advanced Objective 1: Complete 3 calibrations #* Advanced Objective 2: Complete 5 calibrations #; Conclusion #: A bill: Dear Mr. Kurt Frank, please pay your debt of 700 dollars by this Friday. Any overdue fees will be charged at an interest of 1% per month. # The Beginning of a Lie #: I miss my time in the barracks. Actually, I miss the people I met there. #* Basic Objective: Encounter 1 teammate #* Advanced Objective 1: Encounter 2 teammates #* Advanced Objective 2: Encounter 3 teammates #; Conclusion #: A photo: a young explorer in a recruit's uniform. He looks thin and gloomy. # Heart-Healing Stories #: Why didn't you tell us about the stories that you have read? Perhaps it will cheer everyone up. #* Basic Objective: Successfully heal 1 teammate #* Advanced Objective 1: Successfully heal 2 teammates #* Advanced Objective 2: Successfully heal 3 teammates #; Conclusion #: A photo: the young explorer is engrossed in a book. # The Perfect Speech #: Notable explorers are known to be great story tellers. Otherwise, how is it that all those legends become so well known? #* Basic Objective: Complete 1 perfect calibration #* Advanced Objective 1: Complete 2 perfect calibrations #* Advanced Objective 2: Complete 3 perfect calibrations #; Conclusion #: A photo: an explorer in uniform is animatedly narrating something to a group of people. Everyone seems captivated. # Become a Hero #: A true hero would never leave someone behind. #* Basic Objective: Rescue 1 partner from a rocket chair #* Advanced Objective 1: Rescue 2 partners from rocket chairs #* Advanced Objective 2: Rescue 3 partners from rocket chairs #; Conclusion #: A journal entry: those people despise me. They think I'm useless. I'll prove them wrong. # Self-Awareness #: A lie will come true when you repeat it a thousand times, at least when you keep telling it to yourself. #* Basic Objective: 100% decoding progress #* Advanced Objective 1: 200% decoding progress #* Advanced Objective 2: 300% decoding progress #; Conclusion #: A journal entry: That's what I've been through. My "real" experience. I am a true explorer. # Road-blocking "Dragons" #: These giant, fanged...dragons! You can't stop an explorer! #* Basic Objective: Stun the hunter with a pallet 1 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Stun the hunter with a pallet 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Stun the hunter with a pallet 3 times #; Conclusion #: Actually, I might have just made a mistake. # Escape from Reality #: Would you still be passionate after learning the truth of life? #* Basic Objective: Escape the dungeon #* Advanced Objective 1: Escape the dungeon #* Advanced Objective 2: Escape the dungeon #; Conclusion #: A journal entry: I want to get out of here; anywhere but here. Just get me out of this school. # Tact #: As an explorer, you need to know how to avoid danger. #* Basic Objective: Escape from the hunter 1 time(s) #* Advanced Objective 1: Escape from the hunter 3 time(s) #* Advanced Objective 2: Escape from the hunter 5 time(s) #; Conclusion #: A journal entry: I once witnessed the battle between Don Quixote and the Biscayan up close! It was a great battle! Obviously, I managed to get out of there. # Gulliver's Travels #: A book on magic! #* Basic Objective: While shrunk, run for a total of 20 seconds. #* Advanced Objective 1: While shrunk, run for a total of 40 seconds. #* Advanced Objective 2: While shrunk, run for a total of 60 seconds. #; Conclusion #: A journal entry: an incredible perspective... when I started reading this, the world around me seemed to expand.